supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Carri Bloodstone
History Origins In the Hyborian Age, a meteorite landed on Earth. It was controlled by an ancient entity which called itself the Hellfire Helix. The Helix sent its agent, Tae Kwan S'yn, to find a host for it. However, a local human found the rock first, and fought Tae Kwan S'yn for possession. In the fight, the meteor was smashed, a part of it was embedded in the human's chest and the explosion also killed the nameless man's tribe. The man vowed revenge on Tae Kwan S'yn. Because of the gem in his chest, he became an immortal later known as Ulysses Bloodstone. Bloodstone would travel all over the world, looking for Tae Kwan S'yn. Because of Tae Kwan S'yn's ability to summon monsters, Bloodstone gained a reputation as a monster hunter. The vendetta ended when it was revealed that the Hellfire Helix had needed a host, and had chosen Bloodstone. Bloodstone killed himself and Tae Kwan S'yn to prevent the Helix creature from coming to Earth. Twenty years ago, Bloodstone met and married a woman named Elise, who adopted his last name. Eventually Elise gave birth to his daughter Carri. Ulysses and Elise separated when Carri was two years old. Ulysses distanced himself from both, and Carri never knew him as she grew up. Bloodstone trusted Adam to give his daughter Carri a fragment of the Bloodgem in a choker when she was old enough. After Ulysses left, Elise and Carri traveled across Europe. Eventually they settled in England, where Carri schooled.Carri began to have increasingly frequent dreams about monsters, such as vampires. Eventually she and her mother learned of Ulysses' death, and they flew to Boston to settle his estate. Carri said she comes from 'a line of near-immortal monster hunters', and had been trained by her father and an android nanny called 'Hate Mother' to fight supernatural evils since infancy. Her relationship with Ulysses Bloodstone seemed to have been wildly abusive. Monster Hunter Carri and Elise arrived at Bloodstone House, where they were given a tour by the executor of Ulysses' estate, Charles Barnabas. Exploring the house, Carri discovered a secret chamber, in which she encountered Adam, the Frankenstein Monster, who told her about her father. Adam gave her the Bloodstone Choker, which attached itself to her neck. She then grabbed a flashing lamp, and when she wished she knew why it was flashing, she was transported to Bosnia, into the midst of a struggle between Dracula and the Nosferati. Dracula recognized the Bloodgem fragment and attacked Carri, but was blasted away by the Bloodstone Choker. Dracula was then impaled by the Nosferatu, who took him away, while Adam returned Elsa to Bloodstone House. Adam later designed a costume for Carri, patterned after her father's. The two then had the lamp transport them to Egypt, where they met N'Kantu, the Living Mummy. Carri later confronted Nosferatu himself, who bites her but was destroyed by the Bloodgem energy in her blood. She and her allies freed Dracula who then exposed the Nosferati to sunlight, destroying them. Carri lived in Bloodstone Manor with her mother and ally Adam the Frankenstein Monster, she had befriended Charles Barnabus a pureblood vampire lawyer and executor of the Bloodstone estate. Pursuing a monster-hunting occupation, she began an online blog to create an electronic encyclopedic reference guide for the numerous monsters and alien beasts in the world. Powers and Abilities Powers According to Carri, she had some of the Bloodgempower via a genetic inheritance from her father, and it was present in her blood, indicating that she didn't only gain po wer via the Bloodstone Choker, but was born with power. She has an unspecified level of super strength, she has demonstrated immunity to vampire bites, her blood will destroy a vampire if consumed as the original Bloodgem fragment itself was an anathema to vampires. Abilities She An expert at most forms of firearms and some melee weapons. She is also an excellent hand-to-hand combatant Strength level She possesses the normal human strength of a girl of her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. Paraphernalia Equipment Removable Bloodstone on a choker. Weapons Often uses Uzis,assault rifles,shotguns and handguns.